A display device with a touch function (i.e., a touch display device) has been widely used in recent years, and particularly a touch display device in which transparent electrodes (which can be one or both of touch drive electrodes and touch detection electrodes) for touch detection are arranged on the side of a display panel facing human eyes has become a significant research issue. Since a transparent electrode is not completely transparent, how to lower conspicuousness of a pattern of the transparent electrode, i.e., to achieve inconspicuousness thereof, while guaranteeing the display image quality has been a technical problem that needs to be addressed.